Sanglantes retrouvailles
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Tout semble revenu calme à Beacon Hills. Mais dans cette ville, rien ne peut vraiment être calme, surtout lorsque des créatures de la nuits arrivent à nouveau, encore attirées par le Nemeton. Post saison 5
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici une nouvelle fic ! C'est la première fois que j'écris à propos de Teen Wolf et je n'ai vu la série qu'une fois, il est donc possible que je fasse des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez !

Je posterai normalement à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Rien n'est encore écrit mais je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer du début à la fin. Isaac, Jackson et Ethan seront présent dans cette fic. Je n'explique pas leur retour dans la fic, mais je les aime bien donc je les ai ajoutés (c'est mal de ne donner aucune explication, je sais).

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaires, ils ne mordent pas (et moi non plus) !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Beacon Hills, enfin tranquille. Deaton avait un jour dit à Scott que tout ne pouvait pas être extrêmement négatif – ou extrêmement positif – pendant très longtemps. À un moment donné, on revenait à quelque chose de normal où chacun était heureux ou malheureux de manière sensée. Rien de terrible n'arrivait, jusqu'au moment ou cela recommençait. Beacon Hills ne pouvait pas rester tranquille bien longtemps.

Mais pour l'heure, la situation était revenue à la normale. Les Dread Doctors avaient disparu, La Bête avait été vaincue et chacun retrouvait sa vie. La meute s'était retrouvée, tant bien que mal. Kira était certes partie mais chacun savait qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Elle devait simplement apprendre à contrôler le Kitsune en elle, avant qu'il ne devienne trop fort et ne s'empare de sa personne, presque comme le Nogitsune avait fait à Stiles. Oh certes, cela ne pouvait pas être pire, mais tant qu'elle ne contrôlait pas le renard en elle, elle ne pourrait pas être sereine, pas plus que ses amis. Elle était donc partie, faisant la promesse de revenir plus forte.

Les autres membres de la meute avaient retrouvé leur vie. Cette vie de lycéen qu'ils auraient dû occuper la majorité de leur temps. Ils en étaient heureux, tous. Hayden était certes devenue une bêta à part entière mais cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait également reprendre les cours sans se soucier de sa nature – sauf les nuits de pleine lune, bien évidemment.

Bref, tout semblait parfait. Tout était normal. Mais cela n'était pas fait pour durer...


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici donc la suite de "Sanglantes Retrouvailles". ce chapitres est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si l'histoire ne commence réellement qu'à partir du prochain !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

C'était la première fois que la meute se retrouvait au complet depuis les événements terrifiants qui s'étaient récemment déroulés à Beacon Hills. Ils avaient décidés de se retrouver chez Scott, puisque Derek était toujours absent et que son loft - lieu habituel des réunions de meute - était fermé. Le temps qu'il revienne - s'il revenait un jour, ce qui n'était même pas sûr - les réunions se faisaient chez l'Alpha. Ce dernier avait bien demandé à Stiles si c'était possible de les faire chez lui, mais ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air, lui disant que puisqu'il était l'Alpha, il était normal que les réunions se fasse chez lui. Scott n'avait rien pu répliquer à cette logique imparable. Comme souvent, son meilleur ami avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer des réunions de meute chez l'hyperactif ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens...

Bref, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Scott, après les cours. Scott avait proposé qu'ils se retrouvent directement après les cours mais certains d'entre eux avaient envie, ou besoin, de repasser par leur propre maison avant quelque réunion que ce soit. Il était donc 18h et l'Alpha attendait patiemment la venue de ses amis. Ils avaient décidés de combiner réunion de meute et soirée entre amis, afin que chacun puisse se retrouver, se détendre et profiter du fait d'être en vie. Les récents événements les avaient tous marqués, plus ou moins profondément, et ils avaient tous besoin de ce moment pour resserrer les liens.

Le premier arrivé fut Stiles, sans surprise. Il aida son ami à installer ce qu'ils avaient prévu, à savoir boissons et pizza, films et popcorn. Stiles posa une pile de DvDs bien en évidence, espérant que le film choisi ferait partie de ses favoris mais il avait des doutes. Les choix de Lydia l'emportaient souvent. Il faut dire qu'elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement convaincante, voire terrifiante. Bientôt, tous les membres arrivèrent, certains apportant boisson ou chips. Il devenait évident que cette montagne de nourriture serait trop importante, même en comptant l'appétit immense des loup-garous.

Lorsque tout le monde fut présent - à savoir Scott, Stiles, Liam, Hayden, Mason et Malia - ils purent commencer. Il y eut un instant de flottement, personne ne sachant par où commencer. Ce fut donc Scott qui se lança, maladroitement.

 **\- Je suis content que vous soyez tous là...**

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire et sentant qu'il était bien trop formel pour l'occasion. Ce fut Stiles qui le sauva de son embarras.

 **\- Bon les gars, on va pas se prendre la tête. On a de la pizza, des chips, du coca. On est en vie, on a vaincu La Bête et la ville a retrouvé sa tranquillité.**

Lydia hocha la tête, manifestement d'accord avec le jeune hyperactif. L'atmosphère se détendit sensiblement et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, évitant cependant les sujets trop sensibles. Chacun était heureux de se trouver là et un oeil extérieur n'aurait vu dans cette soirée qu'une innocente soirée entre lycéens. Ce qu'elle était en soi, si l'on omettait le fait que la majorité de ces lycéens faisaient partie du monde surnaturel.

Alors qu'ils entamaient les pizza, un bref coup de sonnette retentit. le silence se fit et chacun d'entre eux se regarda, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Scott se leva finalement pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant devant lui Jackson, Isaac et Ethan. Il resta absolument silencieux un moment. ce fut Jackson qui prit la parole.

 **\- Scott. Tu nous laisse entrer ou on moisi dehors ?**

Alors que le True Alpha s'effaçait pour les laisser passer, Stiles déboula par derrière lui.

 **\- He mon pote, qui vient nous déranger à une heure pa...**

Les nouveaux venus avaient réussis l'exploit de faire taire Stiles. Il resta un cours instant extrêmement silencieux avant de retrouver ses esprits quelques peu.

 **\- Jackson, toujours aussi... Sympa. Isaac, je te pensais disparu ! Ethan, de retour pour Lydia ?**

Il n'eut comme réponse que des regards noirs voire consternés mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Les nouveaux furent accueillis par des cris de joie et furent aussitôt réintégrés à la meute de manière assez naturelle. La soirée fut douce et pleine de souvenir mais à la fin chacun était bien plus serein qu'au début et chacun connaissait mieux les autres. Isaac s'en voulait fortement de ne pas avoir été là pour le dernier épisode en date et Ethan ne cessait de montrer de l'inquiétude envers Lydia, car on lui avait raconté ses mésaventures.

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent en cours, car Jackson, Isaac et Ethan avaient décidé, d'un presque commun accord, de reprendre les cours avec Scott et sa bande. Ce n'était pas qu'ils aient particulièrement envie de reprendre le chemin de l'école, mais il sentait que faire partie de la meute de Scott c'était également cela.

Les jours passèrent et tout était tranquille. Les devoirs pleuvaient sur les élèvent comme une incessante averse de grêlons – la dernière année de lycée était particulièrement remplie – et tous les membres de la meute espéraient que cette tranquillité allait durer car ils ne voyaient pas trop comment réussir cette année s'ils devaient encore gérer du surnaturel. Mais plus les jours et les semaines passaient, plus la ville – et la vie – était tranquille, laissant espérer une fin d'année sereine pour tout le monde, seulement ponctuée de travaux et d'examens.

Mais les jeunes gens n'étaient pas stupides, ils savaient bien que cette situation allait se dégrader. Avec le Nemeton qui attirait un tas de créatures, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas compter sur une année tranquille. Quelques semaines de répit était déjà plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer.

 _Les commentaires font toujours plaisir à l'auteur et l'aident à avancer, n'hésitez pas à en laisser !_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_

 _Hanae_


End file.
